


From Beginning to End to Beginning Again

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Louis, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Past suicide attempt (mentioned), Reincarnation, Reunions, Sleeping Potions, Soulmates, This is what i'll turn an Ed Sheeran song into if given the chance, Werewolves, but it's temporary I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, he'd spoken too soon, the day could in fact, get worse.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Louis is a normal teenager, until he realizes he isn't, thanks to a two thousand year old Lycan who chases him about at a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beginning to End to Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire' will do this - I just wrote this to unclog my mind.
> 
> Harry = Constantin
> 
> Louis = Gabriel

A thousand years.   
  
A thousand years Constantin had lived, feeling desolate, wrathful and disconsolate. His heart unsatisfied, his wolf untamable, and the longer he lived, the worse it was and the more desperate he became. He searched every corner of the earth, looking for something, though he did not know what. Something that could take this rage away, this blood lust.   
  
He found it when he stopped looking.  
  
He found him, Gabriel; a window's son. Innocent and bright and young, so young. He did not recognize Gabriel for what he was at first, almost killing the boy for his insolent tongue on their first meeting, until he recognized the other half of his soul through the boy's eyes. They bonded instantly. Constantin fell to his knees before the boy, and they made love were they stood, solidifying their bond and connecting their souls forever.

With his wolf satisfied, Constantin disappeared with his lover, only showing himself in times of great need for his kind. Constantin and Gabriel lived together and loved each other for five hundred years; the boy's life span tied to his own. Then, during a war when Constantin was called out, enemy warriors set fire to the castle they lived in. Gabriel, ever the courageous soul, refused to flee until every last person was safely out.  
  
He became trapped in the burning fortress and perished.

Hundreds of miles away, Constantin felt his beloveds pain and demise. The enemy had made the mistake of believing Gabriel's death would weaken Constantin, and it did, for a moment, before his wolf came to the surface like it hadn't in five hundred years.

Lost in sorrow and rage, Constantin tore through an army of ten thousand men, not stopping until he had torn every last one apart.

Covered in the carnage of his enemies, Constantin hunted the one's responsible for setting the blaze and tore out their hearts, devouring them in his wolf form.

After all was done, he sat in front of the burnt fortress for seven days, begging God, begging the Devil, begging _anyone_ who would listen to return his beloved to his arms. When nothing happened, Constantin attempted to end his life and failed. Desperate once more, he searched out the sorcerer, Merlin, the most powerful wizard to have ever lived, and begged a solution, a poison, a spell, anything that would end his life so he could be with Gabriel once more. Merlin felt for the Lycan, knowing himself what it felt like to lose someone you love, though he refused to end his life. Instead, he created a powerful sleeping potion. Twelve days it took to be made, and when he gave it to Constantin, he told him he would only reawaken when his love had returned. Constantin retreated deep into a mountain known today as negoiu peak. There, he took the potion and fell into a deep slumber not unlike death. 

-:-

The screams echoing throughout the cave are drowned out by snarls as a large black wolf stalks forward, teeth bared.  
  
An old man, wrinkled and sightless closes his useless eyes in fear at the horrifying sounds that follow.

“He's awake.”

-:-

Lightening flashes and thunder claps as Louis Tomlinson sits straight up in his bed. A shrill scream follows, and seconds later the window beside his bed shatters. The glass breaking doesn't phase him, even when a stray bit of glass scratches his cheek and blood begins to trickle from the cut. The door bursts open to reveal his mother, Jay, who rushes in. She attempts to get to him but the piercing scream has her stumbling back and covering her ears as she looks on in terror. Moments later, the wailing stops as suddenly as it began and Louis slumps back against his pillow with the taste of blood in his mouth, unconscious. He doesn't hear his mother asking his step-father to move him to the spare room, or the police officer knocking minutes later, or his mother explaining that the broken window had startled her son half to death.

-:-

Louis took another gulp of his specially made tea, wincing at the strong taste; why is his throat so bloody sore? When he awoke in the spare room this morning - _he makes a mental note to ask his mum about that_ \- and attempted to whisper good morning to his dog, Bruce, he'd nearly burst into tears at the searing pain in his throat. The tea he made was loaded down with lemon, honey, cloves and garlic, sure it tastes like horse shit, but damn if it doesn't get rid of his sore throat every time.

“Louis, honey?”  
  
“Morning, Mum!” Louis greets scratchily before taking another sip of poison... er... tea. “Um... mum, why did I wake up in the spare room?”  
  
Jay stops, holding the kettle mid-air. “You don't remember?”  
  
Shaking his head, Louis takes a mouthful of yogurt. “No...”  
  
Jay stays silent for a moment, preparing her tea before sitting across from him at the table. “You...” she begins, looking torn. “There was a storm last night... the tree out front broke your window and you woke up screaming.”  
  
Louis narrows his eyes, suspicious. The tree outside barely reaches the window. Why is his mum lying to him? “Oh.” he nods, allowing the subject to drop, not wanting to upset his mum so early in the day.

-:-

For the next few weeks Louis remains curious, more so every time his mum gives him that funny look, though nothing else happens to raise his suspicions, that is, until he hears his parents and sisters speaking excitedly as he bounces down the stairs for dinner.  
  
“Jess is a Were! Maybe she'll get to meet him!”  
  
“I think all Were's, and humans in the area will get to meet him, Lottie, he's searching for his reborn.”  
  
“Reborn?” Fizzy asks, confused.  
  
Jay sighs sadly, “You all know that Constantin was one of the first Lycans, and that he created five others to carry on the line through birth or bite rather than do it himself?” The girls nod.

“He lived for a thousand years; trying to sate his wolf, growing mad, tearing though humanity, always searching, his blood lust becoming worse the longer he lived. Finally, in the most unexpected place, he found him.”  
  
“Him?”  
  
“Mmm," she nods, and begins to tell the story of of Constantin. "It is said that he was just as shocked as anyone else. Anyways, he found the boy, Gabriel in a small village, right where this very town now sits..." 

When she finishes, the girls sit in awe while Louis tries to swallow the lump in his throat as pain engulfs his heart for the Lycan and his fallen lover. He wonders what it would be like to love someone so much that you literally could not, and would not live without them. Something in his chest told him he already knew. He shakes it off and enters the room, trying his hardest to keep his face unreadable as he sits beside his sister.  
  
“Lou! You just missed the best story!” Phoebe squeals around a mouthful of mash, causing a giggle to burst from his lips and a reprimand to come from his mum.  
  
“Did I?”  
  
“Mum was telling us about Constantin, he's coming back to Boroughbridge!”  
  
“I see.” He nods, glancing up at their mum, who's giving him an odd look that made him feel like he was under a microscope. “Maybe you'll get to meet him,”  
  
Jay hums, “He wishes to meet with everyone in this town within the next two weeks. It's a smart move if I do say so myself, starting where it began.”  
  
“Maybe he should look where it ended,” Louis suggests, cramming his mouth full of ham before anyone can say anything to him.

The girls ignore him and begin firing off questions.  
  
-:-  
  
Louis is having _the_ worst day. First, his alarm clock didn't go off, making him late for school, then he snapped at a teacher, earning himself detention, then, his bus was delayed do to the heavy snow, then, _then!_ When he finally got home, tired and ready to crawl into bed, his mother informs him that it was their ' _turn_ ' to have dinner at the Middleton's, the richest family in town who agreed to host gatherings for Constantin, or 'Harry' as he's requested to be called, to meet with everyone. Louis doesn't like it. What are they? Cattle? They went by Alphabetical order for Christ's sake. Old Harold must be wearing thin on patients, Louis muses. Already to the T's and still nothing. A pang fills him, he shouldn't think that way, he can't imagine what it's like.

“Mum... I'm really tired. Can I... take a rain check?” he whines loudly into his pillow as his mum and sisters race back and forth in the hallway, heels clicking as they got ready.

“Louis, for heaven's sake, get dressed.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Now!”  
  
Sighing, Louis slides out of bed to dig through his closet. He isn't wearing a goddamn penguin suit.

In the end he decides on a black button-up and burgundy trousers that he almost changed out of because they gave him bubble butt, unfortunately, his mum is dragging him out the door before he has the chance.

Of course, as they pull up his mum has to spot old Mrs. Moira across the road with a bag of groceries and sends him over to help. Great, now he'll be late and draw attention to himself. Louis almost accepts the old lady's offer of tea and biscuits as a thank you in order to avoid being checked out like a bloody farm animal, but he knew his mum would skin him alive if he did, so after helping Mrs. Moira, he trudged back across the street with a pout. “Might as well get this bloody over with.”

He kind of hopes Harry's mate turns out to be an eighty year old with no teeth, because he's feeling spiteful like that.  
  
It's quite loud inside and Louis decides right away that he's going to have a miserable time. He goes to unzip his jacket and of-bloody fucking-course, the zipper is stuck. Could this day get any worse?! He attempts to jiggle it as he follows the maid to the coat room and somehow trips on the rug, sending him stumbling down the hall. The maid attempts to balance him but he ends up going in a complete circle and falls, rather dramatically, face first through the entry way.

“Mother _fucker_!” he squeals as he hits the floor, his hood flying up over his head, partly shrouding him in darkness as the whole room goes silent. Clearly, he'd spoken too soon, the day _could_ in fact, get worse. Louis feels his face heating to an unbearable degree as he pushes himself to his feet.

“So...” he says to the crowded, yet silent room. “That happened,” he nods, pulling his lips tight, before turning on his heel and practically chasing the maid to the coat room, where he continues his battle with his jacket. After he manages to get it undone, he stands there for a few moments, taking deep breaths and composing himself. The worst part about the whole ordeal was that it wasn't even the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him in his seventeen years.

Fixing his hair with his fingers, Louis slowly stepped into the hall, where he could hear everyone talking once more, this time about his grand entry, no doubt. He closes the door before turning and... who the hell is that? And why is he staring at- OH. Oh shit. Const- _Harry_ , is standing on the other side of the room, a group of people surrounding him, though he's paying them no mind and is focused on him only, eyes almost wild. Before anyone can take notice of Harry's odd stare, Louis looks away, blinking rapidly before spinning around and scurrying down the hallway.

A squawk and the sound of people being shoved can be heard, and Louis knows he needs to get away, or at least away from prying eyes. This can't happen in front of a hundred people. Before he even realizes what he's doing he takes a sharp left and runs up the stairs, taking two at a time. His heart pounds when he hears footsteps moving swiftly on down the hall leading to the staircase. Louis, consciously, has no idea what the hell is happening, but his subconscious is pushing him, he realizes vaguely that he's not running away away from his pursuer, he's leading him.

He keeps going until he spots a door at the very end of the hall. The second his hand turns the doorknob, something crashes into his back, and arms come around him, wrapping tightly. Somewhere in his mind, Louis wonders why the hell he isn't screaming or fighting, or asking this complete stranger just what the hell he thinks he's doing... but he can't, not while his subconscious continues to scream at him. Only when he presses himself back against the body behind him and tilts his head back, dropping it on Harry's shoulder, offering his neck to the Lycan in submission, does it stop. He feels canines dragging across the delicate skin and shivers,

“Constantin...” he whispers, turning his head to nuzzle the Lycan's jaw as blue eyes meet green. Something inside him snaps into place and suddenly his mind is overflowing with memories, with it comes the sorrow of knowing what his death did to Const- _Harry_.

He reaches up, caressing Harry's face before sliding his hand into those curls he suddenly remembers so well and pressing a kiss to the corner of the Lycan's mouth. Harry rests their foreheads together, “Gabriel...”

Louis giggles and it makes Harry smile against his cheek, “I go by Louis now.”  
  
“Louis...Louis...Louis...” Harry tests the name and his smile broadens, “Suits you.”  
  
“Harry suits _you_.” Louis responds.  
  
“How much do you remember?”  
  
Louis closes his eyes and searches his mind, “Everything, I think. I guess it explains my hatred of smoke.” he laughs, stopping abruptly when Harry's eyes darken dangerously.

“It's not funny.”  
  
“I know.” he whispers, kissing Harry's jaw soothingly. “I want you to know, there was no pain. The smoke got to me before the fire, and I went unconscious. I didn't feel anything.”

Harry growled low in his throat and his arms tightened almost unbearably, “Though I'm thankful you were spared at least that...You still suffered!”  
  
“Hey...I'm right here, I know it doesn't erase the pain you felt, but I swear I will never leave you again.” Louis vowed, he knows now that there are no limits to what he'll do to stay by Harry's side this time.

“I'll make sure of it.”

Louis shivers at the underlying threat against anyone who dares try and separate them again. All of sudden everything hits him and his eyes widen. “Oh... oh holy shit!” he wheezes.  
  
“What? What is it?” Harry tightens his grip and glares around the room, looking for the source of Louis' sudden distress.

 Louis begins to laugh. He laughs so hard his legs give out and if it weren't for Harry holding him, he would've hit the ground laughing. “Louis!” Harry sounds worried but he can't stop, his stomach hurts _so bad_ , but he can't stop. A confused growl vibrates through the room and it reminds Louis of a puppy and that just sends him into another fit.

“You know,” Harry says sarcastically, “Everyone knows we're gone by now. What will they think when they hear you howling with laughter.”

That just makes him laugh harder. Finally when his body can't take any more, he forces himself to stop. He's weak, but he manages to snuggle his face against Harry's shoulder as he gets his breathing under control.

“M'sorry...” he sighs, voice crackling. “It's shock, I think. A few hours ago I was a high school student with two friends and five sisters, now I remember I'm... I was your mate in a past life. Even though I'm still wrapping my head around it, it makes sense. I always felt out of place, even when I was little I felt like I wasn't where I was supposed to be, like I didn't belong, now I know why. A part of me was missing you even when I didn't know what the feeling was. It's strange, I just met you... and you make that feeling go away.”  
  
Harry kisses him then, nipping at his bottom lip.

“I'm just glad I didn't end up with a split personality.” He says wryly and Harry laughs.

“You're still the same. You won't be taken over by another personality, if that worries you, you're still you, just with a few extra memories.”  
  
“A few! Hah! I lived with you for five hundred years!”

“This is true.” Harry laughs, “It won't change who you are.”

“I know, I'd be pretty pissed if I was unaware while Gabriel came to the surface, and at first I was worried that's what was happening, then I realized, he is me, I am him. The same soul with a different name, and body... hey...” Louis turned to Harry, “How did you know?”  
  
A loud laugh filled the room. “You were always clumsy.” Harry explains with a fondness in his eyes as Louis huffs, wrinkling his nose; he kisses it and continues, “The second you fell through the entryway, cursing and spluttering, I knew. You always knew how to cause a commotion, intentional or not.”  
  
“Um...” Louis bites his lip, suddenly nervous. “Am I... I mean,” he gestures to his face then down at his body, “Do I look okay? I should've came back as Beckham... at least then I'd be... something worthy of-”  
  
Harry interrupts him with a kiss, “You're perfect. Just like you were before, just like you'll always be. I can't imagine you any other way now,” he says, caressing Louis' cheekbone with his thumb as he examines the boy's face and holds his small body against his own.

He truly is perfect. Harry already loves him more than life, and, he has a feeling that once he gets to know Louis as he is now, he'll love him even more. He lets out a quiet laugh. _Impossible_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't long enough, and I may add to this someday if another idea comes along. In the meantime I'll be in a corner banging my head against the wall as I pray for inspiration for Best Things. I know what I want to happen, but I'm stuck, be patient with me.
> 
> Also, don't be fooled by how Harry acts around Louis, he's still a Lycan (werewolf) and would probably rip someone to shreds for looking at him (or Louis) wrong.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
